bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies: Molly's Fin-Tastic Bubble Bounce Bonanza!
Bubble Guppies: Molly's Fin-Tastic Bubble Bounce is a Bubble Guppies game released for Microsoft Windows, iOS, Android, Samsung Galaxy, and even Flash and HTML5. It was developed by Nickelodeon Games and released by That Rebel Trooper Interactive. Plot The Plot involves Molly, which is her birthday, and is throwing a HUGE birthday party with her friends Gil, Deema, Oona, Goby, Nonny, and Bubble Puppy! Suddenly, a GIGANTIC creature kidnaps all the other Guppies, minus Molly and Bubble Puppy. Scared and sad that her friends have vanished, a courageous and brave Molly decides to go save them herself; she blows a BIG bubble, climbs inside it, and Bubble Puppy bounces her along. after completing the first world, a map falls onto Molly's bubble, and Bubble Puppy picks it up. It reads something about 8 Elemental Bubbles that can help Molly clear puzzles and save her friends. Molly sets off on her adventure! Go, Molly, Go! Gameplay The Gameplay involves Molly bouncing inside of a bubble through horizontal side-scroller stages, where the goal is located at the other side of the stage. The game even occasionally throws in vertical scrolling levels where the goal is located at the top. There are also more level types, such a collect-a-thons, and Breakout-type levels. The game has 11 worlds, with 5 levels in them. The introduction to the fifth level of each world has a cutscene containing Molly finding one of the Elemental Bubbles (except worlds 9, 10 and 11), then using it for the level to solve puzzles. and then using that Elemental Bubble to defeat the boss at the end of that level. After that, the player moves on the next world, followed by a cutscene. The player has 3 lives to begin with, if they lose them, it's game over. However, extra lives can be earned by collecting 100 golden bubbles. Elemental Bubbles The ultimate MacGuffin in the game are the Eight Elemental Bubbles; mystical bubbles that posses elemental abilities that can help Molly clear certain puzzles within levels, but cannot be used for the Breakout levels. They also have power meters, so it's best to be careful and wise. ---Elemental Bubble List, and their abilities--- * Grass Elemental Bubble - Allows Bubble Puppy to whip enemies with vines to protect Molly. * Water Elemental Bubble - Contains Molly in a Whirpool that leaves her invincible for a 8 seconds. She can also unleash waves that can wipe out enemies if the player taps (or clicks) on her. * Rock Elemental Bubble - Molly gets encased in a boulder, stopping her from bouncing, allowing her to smash Brown Rock Blocks and enemies. The player can perform a rock jump by pressing space (If they're playing on a PC/Mac, or by tapping the screen if they're playing on iOS, Samsung, or Android. * Electricity Elemental Bubble - Molly produces a static shield around herself, allowing her to power yellow power generators, and stun enemies for 20 seconds. * Ice Elemental Bubble - Molly encases herself in a snowball that gets progressively bigger, and can also smash through icicles and enemies. * Shadow Elemental bubble - Makes Molly invisible, allowing her to go through evil spirit infested areas. She also floats and moves slowly. * Air Elemental Bubble - Molly's bubble Inflates, allowing her to float across very long chasms. * Fire Elemental Bubble - Molly's bubble is engulfed in flames, destroying obstacles and black and red colored rocks, not to mention that the player can charge an explosion by holding the mouse (PC/Mac), tapping then holding (iOS/Samsung/Android). Molly (Or any other character, depending on who you're playing as) also becomes really angry and screams every time the explosion ability is used., due to the Elemental Bubble's power. These Elemental Bubbles can also come in handy when fighting bosses, too! ---Worlds, and the Elemental Bubbles present in them--- * World 1: Bubbletucky (Tutorial Level, no Elemental Bubbles here. * World 2: Seaweed Jungle - Grass Elemental Bubble * World 3: Sea Temple Shenanigans - Water Elemental Bubble * World 4: Airship Fleet -Air Elemental Bubble * World 5: Asteroid Attack - Rock Elemental Bubble * World 6: Volcano Island - Fire Elemental Bubble * World 7: Factory Funtime - Electricity Elemental Bubble * World 8: Haunted House Hijinks - Shadow Elemental Bubble. * World 9: Creepy Citadel * World 10: Laboratory of Evil * World 11: Special Stage Unlockable Characters/ Outfits These are the lists of outfits that can be available for purchase if the play has a sufficient amount of Golden Bubbles, the game's currency. each outfit can be bought if the player has enough Golden Bubbles, or by spinning a wheel for the outfit the player wants. Molly (These costumes can be unlocked for 20 GB's * Princess Outift * Pirate Outift * Astronaut Outift * Hazmat Suit Outfit * Robo-Molly Outfit * Guppy Girl Outfit * Ninja Outfit * Firefighter Outfit Gil (Unlocked after completing the game, and by collecting 20 Golden Bubbles) * Knight Outfit * Firefighter Outfit * Army Soldier Outfit * Scientist Outfit * Pirate Outfit * Futuristic Outfit * Artist Outfit Deema (Unlocked after completing the game, and by collecting 25 Golden Bubbles) * Paparazzi Outfit * Ladybug Outfit * Exercise Trainer Outfit Oona (Unlocked after completing the game, and by collecting 20 Golden Bubbles) * Ballet Dancer Outfit * Schoolgirl Outfit * Queen Outfit Goby (Unlocked after completing the game, and by collecting 30 Golden Bubbles) * Tuxedo Outfit * Fast Food Server Outfit * Rapper Outfit * Oriental Outfit * Explorer Outfit Nonny (Unlocked after completing the game, and by collecting 60 Golden Bubbles) * Superhero Outfit * Scientist Outfit * Surfer Outfit * Magician Outfit * Athlete Outfit * Mage Outfit Mr. Grouper (Unlocked after completing the game, and by collecting 100 Golden Bubbles) Notes * The game auto-saves every 40 seconds. * This is the VERY FIRST Bubble Guppies game for PC, Mac, and Samsung Galaxy. * The Cutscenes in the game are shown in the style of a comic book, with four panels per cutscene similar to a Yonkoma (or 4-Koma), which is a type of Japanese Manga, in which it consists of four cells. * Zach and Leah are also secret characters. They might be able to help Molly and follow her along the way.(The two characters are playable and they like being together.) * There's also a list of mini-games, Such as "Balloon Guppies!", where Molly (or any other character) is tied to balloons, and must reach a high score without the balloons popping and falling. Another one has the Player play a puzzle game where they must line up 4 bubbles of the same color titled "Puzzle Guppies!". Gallery Title Screen.png Molly and the 8 Elemental Bubbles.png Flyer for the game.png BGMFTBBB Boxart.png Molly in a Bubble (3).png|Molly in a bubble Gil Inside his blown bubble, as seen in the closing sketch..png|Gil in a bubble Goby in a Bubble.png|Goby in a bubble Nonny in a Bubble.png|Nonny in a bubble Oona in a Bubble.png|Oona in a bubble Deema in a Bubble.png|Deema in a bubble Bubbled Molly (1).png Bubbled Molly.png Julius Jr ina bubble (6).png Molly in a Bubble (8).png New Bubble Molly.png Molly in a bubble again.png Stupid.png Bubble Puppy and Gil in a bubble.png I dunno...png Category:Video Games Category:Games